


I Feel Great

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All of them live together, Alternate Universe - Human, Light sides don't like dark sides, M/M, Maybe too protective of Virgil, Multi, Slightly jealous light sides, Virgil has piercings but they're fake, Virgil is friends with Janus and Remus, based off the time I got my helix piercing and almost started crying because I was scared, because pain, cursing, domestic life, he's too scared to actually get them, how the fuck did I get four tattoos without flinching but I can't handle a little piercing?, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Based off my other Tumblr post https://mthevlamister.tumblr.com/post/623924080719101952/fucking-virgil-is-surprise-too-anxious-to-getAlso based off of me being a baby when I got my helix piercing (but I surprisingly was very chill with getting the four tattoos I have) except, unlike Virgil, I got my ear pierced right when I first decided to.I did ask a friend to hold my hand, but she wasn't allowed back with me, so I confessed all my fears to the piercer as he gave me my earring.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP - Relationship, calm - Relationship
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	I Feel Great

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my other Tumblr post https://mthevlamister.tumblr.com/post/623924080719101952/fucking-virgil-is-surprise-too-anxious-to-get
> 
> Also based off of me being a baby when I got my helix piercing (but I surprisingly was very chill with getting the four tattoos I have) except, unlike Virgil, I got my ear pierced right when I first decided to.
> 
> I did ask a friend to hold my hand, but she wasn't allowed back with me, so I confessed all my fears to the piercer as he gave me my earring.

Despite what Roman may have said in the past, Virgil was comfortable in the clothes he wore. He liked his style, and honestly Princey couldn't talk wearing full on theater costumes all the time. Virgil didn't really have to get ready for anything today. He never did. He worked from home, spending most of his time with Patton who was a self-described house-boyfriend. It was honestly nice having a clean house and meals made by someone, but that was Patton for you.

Today was special though. Not super special, like an anniversary, but it was the one Saturday where Roman had off from rehearsal, and Logan didn't have any papers to grade. It was a day where they could all just be together without stress. This kind of special occurrence called for something Virgil hadn't worn in years. 

His clip-ons.

Virgil tried the whole 'get an actual piercing' thing before he even met his boyfriends. He went to the mall like any normal person, waited in line behind six five year olds, and waited to get behind that piercing gun. After the first five year old started crying, he backed out immediately, pretending he got a phone call. Yeah, his pain tolerance may be higher than a five year old, but was he ready to test that theory? Absolutely not. He found the nearest store with clip-on earrings and bought some of those. He had three fake helix ones, two fake standard lobes, and his favorite. He managed to find a fake daith piercing. He loved them, but he stopped wearing them after he met Logan. Logan didn't dislike them, but Virgil knew three things about Logan.

1\. He was a straight forward, factual man.

2\. He was mature, and Virgil thought his fake piercings weren't.

3\. If he saw something was fake, he'd scream "falsehood" as loud as he could.

The day he met Logan was the one day he forgot to wear them before going out. Looking back, he's kind of thankful. Logan was real sweet, but the first time he yelled falsehood scared the fuck out of Virgil and made him want to curl in a ball. He never wanted to hear that in relation to him, so he stopped wearing the clip-ons, even after he started dating Logan and his two other boyfriends.

But not today. Oh no, today was a special day, and Virgil could wear whatever he damned pleased. He knew today would be the first time in months they got the whole day together, and he went out the day before to buy more clip-ons. It was late when he went out, having to wait for Roman to come back from rehearsal to get the car, but he went out nonetheless. He found a rainbow stud one plus one gold ear cuff. By the time he got back, all his partners were asleep. He decided to put them on in the morning, seeing as he woke up before everyone anyway.

Which led to now. He put only the daith piercing on, wanting to start slow. He could up the accessories later on. The other piercings he kept in his pocket. This felt good. He felt like he was missing part of himself when he didn't have his clip-ons on. Even the one made him feel complete. He kept staring, smiling, until a knock at the bathroom door snapped him out of it.

"Virgil? I'm making breakfast if you want to help." Patton's voice came from outside, cut off by a yawn. "You can make us all coffee? I'll wake Logan and Roman up once you're done."

Virgil quickly opened the door, smiling at his sleepy boyfriend who kissed his head before moving past him to brush his teeth. Virgil made his way into the kitchen, getting coffee ready. Patton liked a lot of sugar and milk. He needed it sweet. Logan, despite what he said, liked two sugars. Sometimes Virgil would add hazelnut creamer, and Logan would get a twinkle in his eye from the flavor. Roman was the hardest. He liked chocolate and caramel mixed into his coffee with extra sugar and foam. Virgil learned how to make Roman's coffee by trial and error until he perfected the flavors. It took him a day. He made Roman try each cup he made, judging them based off his expression. Roman said he could drink black coffee, but this was when Virgil first started dating them. He wanted to impress each of them, so he learned. Roman teased him at first, saying this was him courting the three, but he shut up once Virgil figured out the perfect combination of each ingredient. 

Once all three coffees were done, he got to making his own. Just black coffee. He waited at the counter, taking a sip of the scalding beverage. He stuck his tongue out after the coffee burnt it, hearing a small laugh from the doorway. Logan walked over to pick up his designated mug, kissing Virgil's cheek on the way. "Good morning, Virge."

"Morning L."

"You're happy this morning."

"You know what? I am. I get to spend today with all of my boyfriends. Nothing could ruin my mood."

"And nothing will!" Roman made his grand entrance, posing slightly before kissing both men. He grabbed his coffee only to pause and put it back on the counter. "When did you get a piercing?"

"What?" Logan asked, moving to where Roman was to see the fake piercing. "Is that what you did last night?"

"Um,"

"Virgil got his ear pierced?! Where?!" Patton ran in, inspecting Virgil's ears until he found it. "Wow! Did it hurt?"

"Well--"

"Why didn't you take one of us? We could've held your hand!" Roman insisted, and Virgil had to bite his tongue. He could either lie and have them be impressed, or he could tell them the truth and ruin the whole vibe. He failed to notice the third option of telling the truth and everyone just going 'oh, okay' because he didn't think that was a possibility. "Virgil?"

"It hurt for a second, but it was fine." He lied, looking at his coffee. "I'm thinking of taking it out, though. Taking care of it for nine months sounds like too much work."

"You should start with a smaller piercing." Logan shrugged, drinking his coffee.

Virgil nodded, wishing the ground would swallow him whole.

"Aww, don't worry! We'll come with you next time!" Patton assured him with a smile. "Now, what should we have for breakfast?"

* * *

"No, I'm being serious. I can never wear them again."

"Virgil, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"No, I can't."

Virgil spent every Sunday at Janus' with him and Remus for brunch. His boyfriends weren't thrilled about this tradition, but Virgil made it clear that this was a dealbreaker, so the brunch dates continued. Virgil was laying facedown on Janus' couch. Janus let out a sigh, pouring him a mimosa. "Listen, you could just tell them it's real."

"I already did. Then I said I was taking it out. I can't wear any of them or else they'll figure it all out."

"Just let me pierce your ear." Remus offered, pulling a safety pin out of nowhere. "We can make them real!"

"No! I don't want to feel pain! Also, I'll get an infection if you do it."

"I already sterilized it and put alcohol on it." Remus said, lifting it to his own ear. He added a piercing on his upper lobe, sticking his tongue out at Virgil. "See? Done."

"Janus, can I keep my clip-ons at your house? They're safe here, and I can wear them here when I come over."

"You can keep them here. I'm sorry, dear. If you want, we could go somewhere professional and have it done? I'm sure it won't hurt much. Remus almost has his whole head pierced."

"Oh! Come get tongue piercings with me, emo!" Remus begged, lifting Virgil off the couch. "We can be twins!"

"I'm dating your twin."

"He hates me! Become a better twin!"

Virgil laughed, pushing Remus away. Janus just let out a sigh, honestly debating why he was friends with these two. He rolled his eyes. "You will come with us to watch Remus get his tongue pierced, right?"

"Of course. It's part of our weekly meet ups. It's either his piercings or your antique shopping. I'd rather see him get pierced than look at tea cups again."

"You get no more mimosas because of that. Suffer."

"Noooo."

Janus quickly grabbed Virgil from Remus before putting him down on the couch. He lifted his chin before putting the clip-ons on Virgil's ears. "There. Once you finish your drink we can go for the piercing. You will look edgy as all hell while we're out. You will put on makeup and wear all your fake piercings. I'll wear a cape, and Remus will be Remus."

"Damn right I will!"

"Thank you Remus. Now, help Virgil with his makeup."

It was another part of their tradition. Remus liked doing makeup. Roman was always in the spotlight, so Remus stuck in the background with costumes and tech. Virgil was always his test subject, and today called for extra edge. Smudged eyeliner. Messy eyeshadow. A little bit of black and purple glitter for his face. Virgil looked like a hot mess but in the best of ways. "Next week we're trying cat eyes."

"Sounds good, bud."

"Good! Now let's go! Janus is driving!"

The three piled in the car, Remus in the back because he lost front seat privileges last week. Once they got to the piercing place, Virgil and Janus had to sit in the waiting room. "This," Virgil started. "This right here is why I don't want piercings. No one is allowed back there to be with me."

"Remus doesn't seem to mind it."

"He likes pain, Jan. Plus, he now has an excuse to just eat liquids or soft foods for a couple weeks. He's going to eat sticks of butter."

"Gross."

"I know, but get ready for next week's brunch being butter and pudding."

"We're using his kitchen next week. I still can't believe we're not allowed in yours." 

Virgil groaned, covering his face. "I'm sorry."

"I mean, I know Roman and Remus hate each other, and they generally don't enjoy me, but what's their deal?"

"I love my boyfriends, but I'm pretty sure they're convinced I'm cheating on them with you two. Obviously they don't, but I'm sorry they're so hostile. Patton likes you, sort of, he's a bit iffy with how much you lie."

"Roman hates me, Logan dislikes me, and Patton is iffy with me. I can't say we help either. I'm not the biggest fans of them, but they make you happy?"

"Yeah, they do."

"Then it's fine."

"Oh boys, look at this." Remus' voice startled them as he waggled his slightly bloody tongue with a fresh piercing. "Aren't I sexy now?"

"Boo! Gross!" Virgil said before being picked up by Remus and squealing. "Put me down!"

Remus paid the piercer, winking slightly before carrying Virgil out with Janus. "Alright emo! Time to be thrown!"

"Remus! Let me down!" Virgil said, laughing. He squirmed a bit as Remus found the landing spot. A pond across the street. "Remus do not throw me in there!"

Janus held out his hand, letting Virgil put his phone, wallet, keys, and anything else valuable. It was expected Virgil get thrown into either water or leaves. This time, though, it was different. Virgil's fake pleas suddenly stopped before he could give up his belongings, making Remus and Janus pause their actions. Virgil was looking past Janus, lifting his hand slightly.

"Remus! What the hell are you doing to Virgil?!"

"Oh fuck, Roman?" Remus put Virgil down, turning to look at his brother. There he was, standing with Patton and Logan. The piercing place was right near a small shopping area, so it made sense they'd run into each other if it was a free weekend, which it still was. "Hi! Want to see my new piercing?"

"Virgil, are you okay?" Logan asked, starting to move forward.

"I'm fine! Remus was just going to throw me in a pond!" Virgil responded, giving a thumbs up. He quickly slapped his hands over his ears. He glanced at Janus and Remus, his eyes pleading for help to remove the fake piercings. Remus stepped in front of Virgil, blocking him as he got all except the daith and one helix off of him and in Janus' hands before Roman got over and grabbed Virgil. "Hi Roman."

"Oh, wow, you got another piercing? Well, it looks lovely. Are you okay though? Remus was going to throw you into a pond! Oh goodness, come over here." Roman ushered Virgil away, glaring at Janus and Remus along the way. Virgil gave them a small wave goodbye, mouthing sorry before he was inspected by his boyfriends. "We're taking you home.

* * *

Virgil was actually debating just stabbing his ear a bunch and getting it over with.

He felt very uncomfortable lying about his piercings this whole time. He was alone with Logan, watching some documentary about planets and stars. Virgil was trying to pay attention, but he really couldn't. Logan noticed his boyfriend's distracted face, kissing his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is--"

"Falsehood."

"Thanks for saying it quietly."

"Now what's wrong?"

"Mmm, nothing."

Logan poked his side, making him squirm. "Tell the truth."

"I've been lying to you guys."

Logan's body went stiff. He paused the movie, moved to face Virgil, and kept his composure. "What'd you lie about?"

"My piercings."

"What?"

"They're fake. I didn't want to tell you guys, but they're fake. I'm scared of getting them actually pierced, so I wear clip-ons. Then Roman pointed them out, and I panicked. They're fake. I wore clip-ons since high school, but then I met you, and I thought it was immature to wear fake earrings."

"That is the best thing that you could have lied about. Virgil, that's fine that they're fake. It's not immature at all. You could have told us."

"I panicked, and then I was deep in the lie. I'm sorry." 

"Oh dear, no. You're fine."

"I know, but I just felt really bad. I don't enjoy pretending I'm cooler than I actually am. I gave Janus all my fake piercings because I couldn't keep lying about them."

"Except these two?"

"Except these two."

"Virgil, logically speaking there's no reason to be worried about using fake earrings. We love you."

"I know, but I just seemed cool. I'm just scared of the pain from the original pierce and from when it's healing. What if I get an infection? What if I rip my ear with it by being careless?"

"Well, you won't rip your ear unless you actively try to. Small tugging may hurt, but it won't tear unless it's with purpose. Infections don't happen if you keep up with proper care, but yes, your ear will be sore for a bit. If you don't want that, I'd say your clip-ons are perfectly adequate to giving you the appearance of someone who has piercings."

"Oh god, you're doing the explaining thing. Gross." Virgil pushed Logan's face away.

"Hey, my explaining is what made you attracted to me. You love when I explain things."

"I do."

Logan cupped his hands around Virgil's face, kissing him gently. The documentary was forgotten quickly as they just sat there, kissing with small breathes in between. Logan finally pulled away, leaning his forehead against Virgil's. "The only positive I could see with an actual piercing is the fact tugging it gently can sometimes cause pleasure, as that part of your body will become slightly more sensitive."

"Tempting, but I'm still a coward."

"That is completely fair." Logan said before continuing to kiss his boyfriend.

* * *

Patton was making himself and Virgil lunch, quickly chopping up vegetables to make soup. Logan was teaching, and Roman was getting ready for his show. Patton put the vegetables in the broth, putting the top on to let it cook. Virgil was working on his next novel, something all his boyfriends were excited about. Patton really was proud of his boyfriend. Sometimes he wondered what went on in his head, how he was able to make such harrowing stories whilst still being investing enough to not put down. Patton was usually the test reader, Virgil trusted him to give exact, non-dramatized emotions.

Speaking of, Patton decided to check up on his perfect writer.

"Oh Virgil--oh god, what are you doing?"

Virgil was currently clipping one new one onto his lip. Logan bought it for him on his way home from work. It was an easy process to put on compared to bending to get the fake daith in, but from Patton's view it looked like Virgil just speared his lip.

"Did you just--how did--was it clean?!" Patton ran over, inspecting his face. "You're not bleeding, right?"

"No--"

"You just stabbed your lip! You can't just do that! You need to go to a professional piercer! Why would you just do that?!"

"Pat--"

"What if you missed? Did Remus teach you this?! Don't you need a piercing needle or something?"

"Pat, listen--"

"Oh god should I call Logan? He'd know what to do in this situation--"

"Patton! It's fake!"

Patton stopped his blubbering, looking up quickly. "What?"

"It's fake! It's a clip-on! Logan bought it for me!"

"But--"

"All my piercings are fake. I don't like the idea of actually having a needle go through me, so I never actually got a piercing."

"But the ear. The one inside your ear."

"It's also fake. God, that one apparently hurts more than most of the other ones."

"All of them are fake?"

"Yes, they are."

"Okay, alright, that's cool. Goodness, you scared me for a minute! I thought you just went for it there. Scared the heavens out of me!"

"You're not mad that I lied?"

"Not at all. I'm worried about what I did to make you think you had to lie, but I'm not mad."

Virgil leaned his head back, smiling at him. "You're the best."

Patton placed a peck on his lips. "How's writing treating you?"

"I'm booorrreed. Entertain me?"

"I don't know what I'd do to entertain you, but I'm making soup if you want to come set the table for us."

"Oh no, small talk?"

"I could just compliment you for the next forty five minutes while we're eating?"

"I changed my mind. Small talk."

"That's what I thought, my cute little muffin."

"Patton!"

* * *

Virgil got way more comfortable with his clip-ons. He sometimes wore more than three around the house now that two out of three boyfriends knew they were fake. Logan was one to 'experiment' with him if tugging on the clip-ons caused any reaction. He claimed that it was purely scientific, but Virgil saw through his bullshit. Of course Patton and Roman noticed the extra attention Virgil was getting from the more reserved boyfriend, but they honestly didn't mind too much.

It was another Saturday, and they were all free again. Virgil was helping Patton make pancakes, wearing about five of his clip-ons. Roman and Logan both came out, groggy. Roman took one glance at Virgil before rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically.

"Honestly, you have five now? Why don't you just pierce the rest of your face."

Patton frowned. "Ro--"

Virgil, as someone who has small quips with Roman a lot and knows they're filled with love and respect, stared down his creative boyfriend. "You know what? Yeah. Let me put the rest on."

Virgil went to their room, grabbing the box he kept in his dresser full of clip-ons. Roman ran in after him, babbling how he didn't mean any offense, and he loved Virgil, only to pause. "Are. . . Are those clip-ons?"

"Yeah, of course. I don't actually pierce myself. That sounds painful, and just because your brother does it like a champ doesn't mean I can."

"Do. . .Do the others know they're fake?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm the only one who doesn't know?!"

"Not anymore, but do you want to try one on? I have a rainbow stud for ears."

"You'd share with me? After I insulted your face?"

"Yeah, but you love this face." Virgil reached up, smiling as he put it on him. "There. Now you're slightly more gay."

"Thank you, Virgil. One day, I will help you conquer your fear of that piercing needle, and you will have a proper piercing! That is, if you want. I would never force you to do something you were uncomfortable with. I do love your clip-ons. They look lovely on your face."

"Okay, jeez, get back out there. We're eating breakfast like the normal, domestic partners we are. Did you like your coffee?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good, now let's go. I'm sure Patton is freaking out and thinks we're fighting." Virgil pushed him out, using all his strength. "Come on."

Patton was, indeed, worrying. He was pacing as he always did when Roman and Virgil had on of their little spats. They got pretty intense at some points, but both boyfriends would be talking again by the end of the day. Patton finally stopped pacing when he saw Roman wearing Virgil's earring. "Oh! Good! I got worried!"

"We're all okay. Virgil finally let me in on the fake piercings. Look, doesn't this one suit me?"

"You're not keeping it. That's mine."

"I know! God! Let me have this!"

"Alright Princey. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Why? Are you going somewhere?"

Virgil grinned, shrugging. "Well, tomorrow is brunch, and I don't know what those two have planned."

"About that," Logan started, looking up. Virgil's grin faded as he looked at the three get serious faces. 

"Oh god, what is it? Look, I know you all aren't the biggest fan of them, but we agreed before we started this relationship I could still see my friends."

"No, we know!" Patton assured, glancing between everyone. "We were wondering if we could join you tomorrow. We want to get to know your friends better, and we haven't been fair. Roman has an excuse, but Logan and I don't. We really think we should get to know them. Roman's agreed to come and be civil, as well."

"Let me text Jan. He gets final say since we're at his place this week. We were supposed to be at Remus' because he can't eat anything solid right now because of his piercing, but Janus took pity on himself and me because we do not want to be in his domain. Just expect him to eat butter because that's what we think. Let me ask Janus." Virgil took out his phone, quickly texting his friend. Janus replied back quickly, sarcastic, but Virgil understood him. "He says it's fine."

"We're sorry for being so harsh on them. I know we were harsh on you too when you joined us, but I'm glad we gave you a chance." Roman promised, kissing his hands. "I don't trust my brother at all, and I don't like his friends."

"But you like me?"

"Yes."

"Be nice to them. Also, Remus is gonna throw me into something at the end of the day. Let him." Virgil watched them all nod. "Alright, breakfast?"

"Breakfast."

* * *

"Honestly, I don't know what you're thinking. Virgil will not look good with pink eyeshadow." Janus claimed from his spot at the table, serving all of them mini quiches. "He would look like a doll someone made from trash."

"I made him look cool last week! Let me make him look awful!" Remus said, eating his applesauce. "Really Janus? Couldn't get me something better?"

"Feel lucky you got anything."

Janus and Remus agreed to act normal whilst the others were there. As normal as they were, granted, but not as if they were in enemy territory. 

"Listen, I think today Virgil should get an actual piercing with me." Remus said with a pout. "Just a standard lobe. Start him off easy! He would look amazing with an industrial, but you're not ready for that."

"Remus, how much did the lobe one hurt?" Virgil asked sincerely, looking like he wanted to puke. "Was it bad?"

"It was less than a pinch. Those don't hurt. Kids cry because of fear of pain, not the actual pain. You just can't sleep on the side you got pierced on for awhile. It takes, what, six weeks to heal? It's not a big de--oh. Oh! Virgil! Let's go now! I know you'll be alone in the piercing room, but I promise it won't be scary! Janus, let's go now!"

"I just made us all brunch! We are not--"

Remus turned to the other three who had been quiet up until this point. "Your little storm cloud is getting his ear actually pierced today! Oh let me get my 'Virgil gets bad' fund! I've been saving money in case he wanted to ever mark up his body. This counts!"

"Virgil, are you sure?" Logan asked, taking his hand. "You don't have to do it."

"I might as well. Can't have our experiments without another factor."

"Disgusting." Remus said with a grin before pulling Virgil up. "Janus, please?"

"I do all this work to--fine. Fine. We'll come back after! Virgil can't do into the pond before or after his piercing."

"That is so upsetting. I'll live!"

Janus filed all of them in his car, letting Roman sit shotgun to have a break from his brother. Virgil offered to sit in the trunk, happy to have everyone there. The car ride, as small as it was, was awkward. Attempts at conversation, they all discovered, was worse than complete silence. Eventually Patton found something to talk about, being the person he was. It made the remaining ride much better. By the time they got there, Virgil was doubting everything he agreed to.

"I'm scared."

"Virgil," Roman said, "you will do amazing. It will be over before you know it, and we'll be here to congratulate you. I promised yesterday I would help best this fear, and know that I will slay that piercer if they do anything to make this awful."

"Okay, yeah, that makes me feel a bit better."

"Now go get the piercing!"

Virgil gave a thumbs up before following the piercer to the back. He was friendly enough, chatting the whole time. Virgil didn't even realize when the needle went in, albeit a small pinch, he was relieved. He paid the man, thanking him for making this easier than he expected before getting handed a lot of paper with rules on aftercare. He exited, returning to see all the people he loved.

"Well? How do you feel?"

Virgil smiled.

"I feel great."

**Author's Note:**

> I. . . I gotta stop watching horror movies whilst writing. The movie said the word 'kill' as I was writing kiss, and that means Logan almost killed Virgil because I heard kill as I tried to write kiss.
> 
> Also, I know I'm inconsistent with using while vs whilst. I grew up hearing while everywhere, but my uncle is Scottish and used whilst a lot, so I like using it. The problem here is I recognize Sanders Sides would, in fact, use while. So during narration, you'll get whilst, but in dialogue you'll hear while.  
> I'd be surprised if anyone even read my notes.


End file.
